


Poking the Grumpy Slayer

by rebelrsr



Series: Bondsverse [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Faith reluctantly attends a party to celebrate her relationship with Tara - and finds that things aren't as bad as she anticipated.





	Poking the Grumpy Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 2 submission for Aureate August.  
\- Alexithymia - n. the inability to recognize or describe one’s own emotions
> 
> This is set in the Bondsverse. If you haven't read any of that 'verse, here are the Cliffs Notes:  
Every person is born a Dominant, submissive, or switch. That means the vanilla world is pretty much missing. To make this even more complicated, everyone has a soul mate picked by Fate and with whom they share a telepathic and empathic bond.

The club was packed. Faith had expected that on a Friday night. What she _hadn’t _expected was the group of people filling several couches shoved together on one side of the play area. Tara hadn’t mentioned inviting anyone else when she’d asked Faith to meet her.

And not just a few people, either. It was a big group. Monica and Drew. Trish and Maxie. Tara’s entire crew. Only there were additions to the gang, too. The Scoobies were mixed in. Xander sprawled over one entire couch with his head in Buffy’s lap. Janna sat next to Brian while Willow and Sue lounged at their feet.

None of them physically looked at Faith, but she knew they were aware she’d entered. They were all weirdly stiff and _not _looking toward the door.

“You in or out?” The Dom manning the door eyed her collar and backed off the aggression a little. “Need me to find your Dominant? Pretty full up in there.”

“Nah. I see her,” Faith said. She took a deep breath. “Thanks, though.”

Fuck if walking across the main club area wasn’t as hard (or harder) than the last time Tara’s friends had all tried to get their party on. As she dodged the hordes of people mingling in the play spaces and the sitting areas arranged around the edges, Faith realized this was a replay of her first trip to Top of the World.

A blue pillow rested at Tara’s feet. Brightly wrapped boxes and gift bags littered the tables and floor around her. Faith kept walking by rote. Memories threatened to drown her with each step.

_Zajicek grinned, a terrifying sight, and raised his glass. Faith froze. Zajicek shouldn’t be there. His presence poisoned the bright, happy chatter of Tara and her friends._

As quickly as it came, the ghostly image was gone. Faith physically shook her head against the swarm of emotions that remained. So much had happened since that night. So much had changed. Following the beacon of that blue pillow, Faith stumbled the rest of the way.

She dropped to her knees, that fucking blue pillow cushioning her knees. No one said anything to her. The flow of conversation never slowed. It rolled over and around Faith as she huddled on the pillow.

What the fuck were they all doing here? Reliving what was one of the worst days of her already shitty life? She wanted to scream at them all, but she didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know how to explain…anything.

Tara’s fingers gently combed through Faith’s tangled hair. Warmth settled in and around her mind. Tara didn’t say anything but silently offered her support.

It helped. Faith slowly reconnected with the voices and people around her.

_“Welcome back, my Slayer,” _Tara said through the bond, keeping the conversation private. The fingers in Faith’s hair migrated down Faith’s neck to stroke the skin above Faith’s collar.

“Sorry I’m late.” Faith felt ready to talk now despite a lingering exhaustion. “Coupla Cubs needed extra practice with the belt test coming up.”

“Please,” Buffy said. “Don’t mention your Cubs. They’re all Becky talks about. The Cubs learned a new punch. The Cubs were going out for pizza after class. I’m going to replace the training dummy with Becky the next time she even _thinks _about the word ‘Cubs.’’

Faith roused more. She wasn’t letting Buffy making fun of her Cubs – and Becky was a Cub. “You can’t handle one whiny Junior, _Director_?” The title hit its mark. She smirked as Buffy glared at her and the hand in Xander’s hair tightened enough that he hissed in discomfort.

“I really don’t like you some days,” Buffy muttered. Then she slumped back against the couch and resumed playing with Xander’s hair. The next time she glanced at Faith, she rolled her eyes. “One day, you won’t be able to push my buttons.”

Fat chance. Faith started to answer, but Monica interrupted, “Tara should gag you. You lack respect for your betters.”

All conversation stopped. Faith didn’t move an inch. However, she gave Monica a look that sent vampires running for cover. Monica, however, had more backbone than the undead. She threw back her head and laughed.

“Before Mistress pokes the Grumpy Slayer again,” Drew grabbed one of the brightly wrapped boxes strewn around the area and offered it to Faith, “it’s time to open your presents.” His tone dipped to resemble Monica’s normal snarky disapproval. “I can’t believe you got collared and didn’t invite us!”

Faith ripped the paper off as Maxie jumped into the discussion. “Be glad you _didn’t _get an invitation. Did they go to a BRO or get everyone together at the house? Nope. I was dead asleep and naked when Tara dragged us out of bed to be witnesses.”

The rest of the exaggerated tale continued. Faith ignored what was sure to be whopper of a story about how Tara and Faith had abused Maxie during the collaring ceremony. She finished removing the wrapping paper and opened the long, wide box to a Nerf bow and arrow set.

“In case the next Mayor turns out to be a demon,” Drew said. “I have a matching one. You can teach me how to use it.”

“You sure, pretty boy?” Hopefully the conversation and sounds of the active club hid the husky, choked quality of Faith’s voice. “Your Lady ain’t gonna like it if you break a nail.”

Drew, leashed and kneeling at Monica’s feet, turned his head and pressed a reverent kiss to his Domme’s thigh. Monica glanced down, her usual cruel mask missing for the moment. “Mistress, may I have a playdate with Faith and our gift?”

A playdate. Like Faith and Drew were fucking Littles planning a tea party. It didn’t prevent her grin and the blush of pleasure when Monica lightly slapped Drew and murmured, “Make sure to be on your best behavior, boy, or I’ll take the skin off your back.”

Eyes bright with mischief, Drew snatched the bow from the box and nocked one of the Nerf arrows. “Once I master the bow, Faith can take me on patrol!”


End file.
